girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen for Two Days
'Queen for Two Days '''is the fifth episode of Girls, Season 5. It was directed by Jesse Peretz, and written by Tami Sagher. The episode premiered on March 20th, 2016. Summary Hannah is in the car, reading to her mom Loreen from a retreat pamphlet entitled “Spring Queening.” Which she describes as a chance to “celebrate being a multi-ecstatic woman.” But it turns out Loreen is the one trying to convince her daughter to accompany her as she's still deciding whether she wants to divorce Hannah's father. Shoshanna is still living in Japan and is now working at a cat cafe. Her friend Yoshi and her also appear to be a couple. Her former boss Abigail then shows up and apologizes for to Shoshanna for firing her. But surprisingly, Shosh is totally okay with it. She still loves life in Japan, and is determined to show Abigail around. At the lobby of the retreat center, Hannah get’s mad when she’s told she can’t use her cell phone. Her mother later tells her that the reason she doesn’t want to be with Fran is because she can’t handle being with someone who’s kind to her. But Loreen admits she's ultimately worried that her troubled marriage messed up Hannah’s relationship with men. But, Hannah tells her that’s absolutely not true, and her mother appears relieved. After having sex, Jessa drops the news to Adam that her sister will be in town for dinner, and she wants him to meet her. Back at the retreat, Hannah and Loreen are doing a series of self-empowerment exercises. Which cause Hannah to get frustrated, and attempt to Facetime with her dad. But a group of women see her and she has to put her phone away. Shoshanna and Abigail walk through the streets of Japan while Shoshanna talks about how happy she is to live in a a place like this. She then brings them to a spa where they put their feet in a tank and fish nibble the dead skin off. Meanwhile, Hannah gets into a conversation about Fran with a yoga instructor at the retreat. The woman thinks that nice people are really just hiding their inner asshole, and that Hannah is too "luscious" to be with the wrong guy. Apparently, this gives Hannah the push that she needs to enjoy the retreat, so she starts dancing with her fellow retreaters. While this is going on, Jessa preps Adam for their dinner with her half-sister, Minerva. Who apparently once slept with Jessa’s father. Hannah storms off during dinner get away from all the talk about the retreats food. The yoga instructor finds her and asks if she can stretch Hannah out. Hannah, despite being told by her mother that she can’t center herself emotionally or spiritually, agrees. Suddenly, they’re in a sauna, and Hannah is balancing on top of the woman's legs. After a few moments she falls, and the two women giggle with their bodies pressed against each other. They end up making out. Meanwhile, Loreen is talking to the other ladies about why they’re at a retreat. We says that she’s there because she just found out that her husband is gay, the others completely dismiss the problem since they’re all struggling with being single. In the sauna, Hannah has to call it quits while she’s going down on yoga woman because it's too hot in the sauna. So, instructor finishes herself off, loudly, while Hannah puts her clothes back on. At dinner, Jessa explains to Minerva that she wants money from her so that she can go to school to become a therapist. Minerva thinks that Jessa won’t graduate, because she’s never committed to anything in her life, but Adam steps in and offers to pay for her school. At a sushi bar, Yoshi says how proud he is that Shosh has learned so much about Japan. He also wants her to meet his grandma, and thinks they should lose their virginities to each other. When Yoshi leaves to go to the bathroom, Shoshanna bursts into tears and admits to Abigail that she’s homesick. Loreen tells her daughter that she’s decided to stay with her father since she doesn’t want to throw away her life and become a single woman at her age. Hannah then tells her mother that they really did screw her up. Shoshanna is then seen walking down an empty street looking clearly upset. Trivia - Lena Hall, the actress who played the retreat's yoga instructor, also starred in the 2014 revival of ''Hedwig- and the Angry Inch with Andrew Rannells, who plays Elijah, and John Cameron Mitchell, who played Hannah's publisher David. - An original idea was for Shoshanna to be working at KidZania, a children's franchise where kids can work various jobs in a replica of a real city. - The song playing during the episode's last scene is a cover of David Bowie's "Life on Mars?'' by the singer AURORA. Category:Season 5 Episodes